Forbidden Marriage
by FallenFireDemons
Summary: One-shot, please read!


Artemis sighed and lean against the chest from behind her. Her auburn hair being smoothed out by a strong hand and a arm around her waist. She looked up to met blueish-grayish eyes and smiled.

"How long until you go back to your mother?" Artemis ask and looked back at the sea before them.

"At dawn. You know how mother is and waking up early" Perseus chuckled.

The couple was the beach by the forest.

Artemis sighed again and trwll the wedding ring on Perseus ring finger. She smiled and , with her right hand, pulled out a wedding ring that was hanging on a sliver chain.

"When do you think is a good time to tell everyone?"

"If we tell them today, tomorrow, or right this second I think they're still going to be really mad, especially when we tell them that we've been married for thousands of years" Perseus laughed a kinda bitter laugh.

"I know you wanted to tell them before we got married but I just wasn't ready" Artemis said with a apologetic smile

Perseus kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. "It's alright. Anyways I kinda only want my parents to know at the time."

"What, you don't like my parents?" Artemis raised a eyebrow at him.

"Well..." he said and smiled.

Artemis hit his shoulder and laughed at his 'hurt' face.

"Anyways mom really likes you"

"That's 'cause I knew Athena before you were even born"

"Still"

Artemis rolled her eyes " Anyways she will kill us if anyone found out your her son and that Poseidon was your father"

Perseus put up his hands in surrender "Hey, it's not my fault they got drunk after the First Titan War and had me"

"I know, I'm just saying" She kissed his cheek. "If only they declare there love for each other" Artemis said

"You sound like Aphrodite. And mom still mad at dad from the whole Medusa thing. Which I think dad should have never dated because she tried to make a move on me while we were dating and let me just say it was the most akaward thing that ever happen to me and you know all of my akaward moments." Artemis laughed at her husband.

Perseus looked up at the sky and sighed. "It's almost dawn, I better get going before mom gets mad at me for being late for the 'Mother, Son Bonding' thing she's got into about 2 weeks ago. So far it's not to bad." Perseus said obviously not liking the mother son bonding thing.

"Come on it can't be that bad"

"So your saying dressing up as a owl, reading baby books, and singing baby songs like Merry Had a Little Lamb isn't that bad?" He looked down at her with a raised eye brow while she laughed.

"You're right that's pretty bad" Artemis said between laughs.

Perseus rolled his eyes and kissed her knowing that's what would make her stop. When he pulled away, he smirked at the red on his wife cheeks.

"Now I got to go before mom gets mad at me. But I will be back as soon as possible." he kiss her forehead and was about to leave when there was a flash. When it died down, Hermes was standing there.

"Artemis, Perseus. Zeus wants you 2 to go to the Throne Room for a meeting. At once." And he left.

"He was in a hurry, huh? So I guess I'll see you sooner then I expected but you know I'm not complaining." Perseus smiled a cheeky smile.

Artemis smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Race you." And she flashed out.

Perseus smiled widen and shook his head. "Such a tease" and he flashed out.

* * *

When everyone was in Throne Room, Zeus called for attention.

"Okay, okay, I called for this meeting because Hera and I decided to let a Demi-God from each cabin to come to Olympus for some bonding with their parent. Any objections on not letting our children to come?" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Hera, who ignored all the stares and was admiring her new bracelet.

Nobody raised their hands to object but Perseus spoke up from where he's sitting between his parents, their Thrones are next to each other but nobody knows why they decided to sit next to each other, only Perseus and Artemis knows.

"Uncle this is a great and I mean great idea but what does that have to do with me being here. I don't have any children at all." _'If I did Artemis will kill me'_ Perseus though.

"You're here because you're going down to the camp to get the kids. Artemis, darling, you can bring one hunter since they're like your children and yes you can bring Thalia 'cause I'm going to bring Jason." Everyone gasp, they knew Jason was a Roman Demi-God and that bringing a roman here was a BAD idea.

"Are you sure that's wise, father?" Athena asked

"Of course you ask that" Poseidon said but Athena just ignored him.

"Yes I know it's not the wises thing to do but I know one day the Romans and the Greeks have to reunite, why not tomorrow?"

Everybody shrugged and started to talk about which child they should bring.

Perseus went to each god with a pad and pen to write down the names of the children.

Poseidon: Lily Adams (a sweet little 3 year old who mom died during giving birth to the little girl so Lily had to know about the gods a little earlier)

Hades: Nico di Angelo

Zeus: Jason Grace (Roman demi-god, Camp Jupitar)

Athena: Annabeth Chase

Aphrodite: Piper McLean (She doesn't know she's a Demi-God but Aphrodite will explain everything to her)

Hephaestus: Leo Valdez (Same thing with him)

Ares:Clarissa La Rue

Hermes: The Stoll brothers (They go everywhere with each other)

Demeter: Katie Gardener

Dionysus: Pollxa

Apollo: Will Solouse

Hera: no children

Artemis: Thalia Grace (With the hunters)

"Is that all?" Perseus asked

The gods nod. Perseus nod too and change into his 17 year old form and was about to flash out when Artemis spoke.

"I'm going to come with you. My Hunters won't like that a boy wants their lieutenant." She turn in to her 17 year old form and flash out before Perseus could say anything.

He sighed and flash out too. He appeared in the big house but Chiron wasn't inside, he walked out side and saw the half house on the porch, gazing over the camp.

"Hey Chiron," The centaur turned around and smiled at the god.

"Good evening, my Lord" Chiron greeted

"I already told you, you can just call my Percy. No my Lord, okay?" Perseus said with a smiled. He walked over to stand beside the centaur and looked at the camp.

"Okay, Percy. What is it that our dear camp owes the pleasure of your visit?" Chiron asked.

"Uncle Zeus sent me here to pick up some demi-gods" Perseus said and took out the note pad with all the names on it. Chrion eyes widen when he saw Jasons name on there.

"Why does Lord Zeus want Jason, his Roman demi-god son, to be there?" He asked

"He said that he knows that the Greeks and the Romans are going to reunite soon so why not now?" Percy said, taking back the note pad.

Chrion sighed and said "You can pick these demi-gods up right now if you want"

Percy thanked the centaur and went off to find the demi-gods.

* * *

"Come on, before they get too impatient" Perseus said to the demi-gods.

He got every demi-god on the list even if he did have to knock out two of them (Jason and Piper). Leo was too willy when the god told him about his dad, Jason and Piper were just too stubborn.

"What did you say you where the god of?" Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, asked with a intresting glint in her eyes.

Perseus sighed and rolled his eyes, he answered that quetion over five times already but he answered anyways, "I'm the God of Swordmenship, Night, the Unseen, and the Forbidden" He smicked at the last part, he married the most forbidden maiden in the world and did not regret it.

"Why haven't I heard of you, then?" Annabeth pushed on.

"Like I said I am the God of the Unseen. Usually nobody ever hears about me or seen me unless I want them to." Percy said

"Really, how?" Travis Stoll asked

Perseus didn't said anything but disapper. The demi-gods stopped and looked around for the God.

"Ah, I see that Perseus is showing off again" Someone said from behind the demi-gods. The teens jumped and turn to see Artemis and Thaila.

"Thaila!" Annabeth yelled out, jumping on the girl.

"Hey, Annabeth" Thalia said hugging the girl back.

Artemis looked at the other teens and raised an eyebrow "Why are those 2 passed out?" She asked

"Because they were both too stubborn to just come." Artemis jumped and turned around. She glared at Perseus as he tried not to laugh.

"Don't do that, how many times do I have to tell you that" She said, slapping his arms.

Perseus laughed "As many times as possible"

The demi-gods but Thalia was surprise as Lady Artemis, hatred of all men, playing around with the God.

"Come on, now. Uncle Zeus wouldn't want to be waiting." The God said with a smirked

* * *

"Now you can go off, to where ever you want to go" Zeus said to everyone after disappering with his son and wife.

All the Greeks took it well knowing that the Romans are still alive but they promise not to tell anyone else. Leo thought being a demi-god was _so _cool, so he took it better then Piper. First she didn't want to believe it but Aphrodite took her to her palace to explain everything.

Everyone in the room left, wanting to spend time with there children. Perseus went with Artemis and Thalia since the daughter of Zeus already know about them.

When they stopped at the beach, Thaila turned to them with her hands on her hips.

"When are you going to tell them and have a a real wedding?" She asked

"When my mom and dad confess their love for each other" Percy answerd, puting an arm around Artemis waist.

Thalia glared at them "That's never going to happen though, there both too stubborn and you know that"

"That's why we're waiting for them" Percy said with a innocent smiled.

Artemis stood up straited then "Perseus disapper" Percy did without hesitation, knowing that someone was coming.

Athena and Annabeth walked down the beach and joined the two hunters. "Hello, dear sister" Athena said

"Hello, Athena. What are you doing here?" Artemis asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"What, I can't be here?" Athena said with a little glare.

"No, no. I'm just saying 'cause Poseidon is always here. See here he comes" Artemis said pointing to Poseidon and Lily.

"Lady Athena, Lady Artemis!" Lily cried out and ran to hug them. Poseidon had a little smiled when he saw Lily and Athena hug.

"When are you going to tell her you love her?" A voice said from behind him.

"When you tell everyone that you and Artemis are married" Poseidon said already knowing that his son was behind him.

"And you know I will only tell when you tell Athena. You know you want too, look at her, she's already acting like a mother to your daughter" Perseus said pointing too Athena who was caring Lily in her arms.

Poseidon sighed and walked over to the girls.

"How's my favorite girl?" Percy asked taking Lily out of Athenas arms.

"I'm fine" She answerd and hugged Percy. Artemis smiled at them.

"So are you going to tell dad" Perseus asked when Lily let go and was in Artemis arms now.

Poseidon blushed "Umm... no thanks. Are you going tell everyone?" Poseidon shot back

"If only you do" Percy said with a smirked

"Say what?" Athena asked not liking not knowing something.

"Something that he's been holding back since I was born" Percy said and smirked more when his mom blushed

"Nothing that anyone needs to know" Poseidon said and shot a glare at Perseus as he just grinned at his father.

"Is it that daddy loves Lady Athena?" Lily asked

Annabeth and Athena gasped, Poseidon blushed cherry red, and Perseus was on the floor holding his stomach laughing his butt off.

"I love my sister" Percy said after he stopped laughing, taking Lily out of his wife's, and kissing her all over her face. Lily giggled.

"Wait, your a Son of Poseidon?" Annabeth asked with disappointment

"And married" Poseidon said. _I'm so getting you, son._

Annabeth was shocked and looked at Percy's left hand but didn't see a ring. "But there's no ring" She said

"Don't you remember what I'm the god of? Unseen" He took out his left hand and a wedding ring appeared on his ring finger.

"Who are you married too?" Annabeth asked with more disappointment

"Umm..." Percy said a little nerves.

"Yes, my dear cousin who are you married too?" Thalia asked with a smirked. Athena and Poseidon walked off wanting to discuss what Lily said.

"Umm... Look at the time, we better get back to the Throne Room." Perseus said and flashed out with Lily in his arms. Thalia laughed and grabbed Artemis shoulder.

"Come, Percys right, don't want dad waiting." She said.

Artemis nodded and waited for Annabeth to grab her shoulder.

* * *

After Zeus did his usual speech and asked out "Any questions?"

"I do, Lord Zeus" Annabeth said

Perseus and Artemis tence up.

"Ans what is that?" Zeus asked

"Who is Lord Perseus married too?" Everyone, who didn't know, gasped and looked over at Perseus.

"Perseus when did you get marred?" Zeus asked

"Umm... A few... thousands years ago" Percy answered knowing that he had too.

"To who? To who?" Aphrodite asked jumping up and down.

"Umm... To me." Artemis said and took out her ring.

Everyone was so shocked and surprise that they froze. "Well, Artemis and I have to go. Bye!" He flashed out with Artemis, leaving a bunch of Gods, Goddess, and demi-gods with shock looks.

**I hope you liked this little story. This is a one-shot just making that clear right now. REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
